This invention relates to an electronic cash register, the drawer of which is opened at each registration.
Generally, a cash registration is made in the following steps. First, the price of each item of goods the customer has just bought is registered. Then the total sales to the customer are calculated. Next, cash equal to or more than the total sales is received, and the amount of the cash is registered. The change, if any, is registered. Here ends the cash registration. Then, the drawer is opened, and a receipt is simultaneously issued, printed with the transaction data and cut off the roll of receipt paper.
Usually, the received cash is put into the drawer, and the change, if any, is taken out from the drawer. The change is given to the customer together with the receipt which has been just made out automatically by opening the drawer. But it often happens that the receipt falls onto the floor or is lost in the drawer while the cashier is putting the received cash into the drawer and counting the change.